The Purrfect Cat
by CjDeLarge
Summary: ¿Qué hacer si no eres el modelo perfecto que todos creen que eres ? Transformarte en gato es la solución... Pero,si ya ni eso y lo único que queda son los tristes recuerdos...semi AU/arte: re-unknow.
1. 01-El sentir de Chat

_«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es totalmente mía »_

Marinette , Marinette Dupain-Cheng,el nombre resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez ,con él venía una tormenta de emociones tanto buenas como malas que me cortaban la respiración ,resecaban mi garganta y hacían cosquillas a mis piernas .¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?Es que de verdad debí verme como un imbécil todas esas veces en las que visité a Marinette y le hablaba de Ladybug, ¿De verdad hombre?No me imagino y no quiero imaginarme lo mucho que se burlaba esa mujer después de que saliera por su ventana ,las carcajadas que debió soltar a causa de mi estupidez y dormir pensando "Gracias gato tonto ,ya sé como friendzonearte a la próxima".¡Es que, seré estúpido!.

El estómago se me retuerce cada que recuerdo la escena.

 _Después de una pelea con un akuma Ladybug y yo corrimos escaleras abajo para poder perder nuestra transformación sin que alguien se diera cuenta y con "alguien" me refería a Alya .Al llegar a una clase de armario Ladybug me pidió que me fuera a otro lugar pues aún no se sentía lista para hacerme saber quien era (escena similar a la pelea con Lady Wifi)...acepté .Por alguna razón mística mi transformación se terminó y me escondí tras un arbusto dentro de aquella recepción y del armario ..._

 _La pelinegra salía roja y con heridas en los nudillos mi estómago se sentía pesado ,me dieron ganas de vomitar y orinar al mismo tiempo ,todo se sentía revuelto dentro de mí.Tragué pesado al notar que me veía confundida y nerviosa._

 _—Marinette—Solté y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Marinette me miró como si supiera bien la causa de mi dolor se agachó y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla._

 _—Chat, yo ...—No soporté y empujé con furia la mano,me sentía traicionado como niño que descubre a sus padres dejando regalos en navidad en lugar de "Père Noël "._

 _—No me toques—me levanté con indignación y comencé a correr no sin antes tomar queso y aperitivos de un mesón cercano a la barra donde recibían gente í , corrí y cuando me sentía tropezar metía trozos de queso en mi bolsillo ,finalmente le pedí a Plagg que me transformara y comencé a saltar por los tejados de la ciudad poco ojos se encontraban tan humedecidos que en momentos caía mal y resbalaba tirando una que otra teja._

No supe más de Marinette ,toda la semana evitaba el mínimo contacto y en cualquier intento por hablarme huía poniendo de escusa el esgrima o clases de sentía decepcionado y no por quién era ,si no por lo que me hizo sentir. Marinette sabía lo enamorado que Chat Noir estaba de Ladybug y lo confundido que se sentía de estar atraído a ella sin embargo no dijo nada ,prefirió seguir guiándome a un abismo al que sin consideración me lanzaría y miraría agonizar.

Balanceaba mis pies mientras permanecía sentado en una viga de la brillante torre eiffel dolía , estar ahí traía de vuelta todas esas sensaciones de odio por ía gritar que la amaba,llorar y distraerme con el recorrido que mis lágrimas harían hasta el piso ,sentí que la ráfaga de viento se cortaba metros antes de llegar a mi como si algo la detuviera.

—Vete de aquí—Me levanté y extendí mi bastón preparado para saltar.

—Adrien , lo siento yo no...—No terminó su frase y posó su mano en mi hombro mientras le daba la espalda.

—Cállate, déjame ,no te quiero ver Marinette ¿es que no lo entiendes?—Comenzó a hipar y admito me asuste ,me giré y la observé por un rato sus mejillas estaban rojas y húmedas la toqué y acerqué mi frente a la de ella—Lo siento no quería gritarte—me separé y la miré,de la nada sentí una punzada en la mejilla y ésta junto a toda mi cara comenzó a arder.

—Eres un estúpido Adrien Agreste—me llevé la mano a la cara y comencé a acariciar—¿Ves por qué nunca te lo dije?Estabas enamorado de la idea que te formaste sobre mi y no de lo que realmente era ,sólo te enamoraste de Ladybug y si te lo decía antes iba pasar exactamente lo mismo. Maldito. Maldita la hora en la que me enamoré de ti.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Tomé sus muñecas-También te enamoraste de lo que creías que era, te enamoraste de Adrien Agreste , el modelo ¡Qué conveniente! ¿Por qué no de Chat? El chico tímido , el romántico , el soñador...El que te amaba.—La besé .La besé sin pensar en más y con los dedos comencé a limpiar sus mejillas mientras ella con sus sedosos cabellos hacía lo mismo con las mías .La besé con todo el odio que tení besé porque aún la quería.

 **Holi: v No soy buena con los .signos de puntuación. jaja ... en fin Gracias y bla, bla.**

 **Es El Primer fanfic que escribo pero no es el único que tengo, es mi plataforma preferida pero no había tenido la oportunidad de escribir aquí así que dije: ¿por qué no vender mi alma? Y pues aquí estoy.**

 **;) ya saben qué hacer jaja :v**


	2. 02-Efecto catarina

**_«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto, pero la historia si es completamente mía »_**

 ** _Esta parte se ambienta 2 años después de "El sentir de Chat" y no tendré piedad_**.

Caminaba sola por las calles de París,la suela de mis botas y el borde de mi gabardina estaban húmedos, muestra clara de la lluvia que había atacado a la bella ciudad minutos antes,tenía tiempo de no salir a aspirar la humedad y el perfume de las avenidas ,mi cabello era más largo de lo que recordaba y apenas lo notaba porque gracias al viento éste me picaba los ojos y entraba en mi boca.

Cruzaba una a una las esquinas a veces en manada con la gente otras sola,finalmente entré a una clase de tiendilla y al pasar por la puerta sonó un timbre familiar acompañado de una voz igual.

—Marinette, hija—Y corrió a abrazarme.

Abracé a mi madre a quien sobre pasaba ya por unos centímetros , yo no era muy alta pero si un poco más que mamá quien me tomaba de la cintura mientras yo chocaba mi mejilla en su frente.

—Creí que estaría cerrado.

—Pues nos quedamos sin masa pero tu padre fue y con lo que quedaba hicimos lo de las ventas de hoy pero basta de mi , ¿qué hay de ti, hija?

Comenzamos y la platica resultó muy amena hasta que la noche apareció y caí en cuenta de que si no salía pronto tendría que lidiar con unos cuantos problemas al llegar a casa, en cuanto crucé la puerta los poros de mi cara sintieron el aire helado,había vuelto a llover y ahora chispeaba de una manera espectacular , como si miles de focos de navidad cayeran del cielo. Al llegar a casa me senté en una banquita que tenía en la terraza y entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir.

 _Habían pasado casi dos años desde que había entrado a la universidad y aún extrañaba sus abrazos,ni la presión ni las nuevas amistades me habían hecho olvidarlo._

 _Después del beso que me había dado en la Torre Eiffel bajó sin mirarme a la cara ,al día siguiente esperaba verlo en clases , eran los últimos días pero él prefirió no ir, a cambio me encontré con una seria Nathalie que llevaba sus papeles en un sobre._

 _—Fue un placer—dijo y sin más se fue de ahí ._

 _Según entendimos Adrien no volvería, se perdería la graduación, el baile y mi discurso colmado de disculpas. La culpa me inundaba todas las noches cuando lo veía durante el patrullaje hasta que un día nos encontramos con Hawk Moth a quien vencimos y purificamos logrando así que el Sr. Agreste(quien era él en realidad) no recordara nada respecto a los Akumas ni los Miraculous ._

 _Tikki se fue , Plagg se fue y con ellos todas mis esperanzas de volver a ver a Adrien. Aunque los Miraculous nos seguian perteneciendo realmente no podíamos verlos,más que en sueños y eso no muy al entrar finalmente a la universidad me encontré con un Adrien cansado ,uno sin sueños ,con í ,sufrí por él porque a pesar de que nuestros sentimientos no eran negados por el otro al final solo teníamos un amor entrecruzado._

Las lágrimas no cesaban los dedos los tenía helados y aún así los pasé por mis amo ,lo amé y lo seguiré amando.Él jamás me perdonó por lo que pasó días antes ,jamás me perdonó porque el se atrevió a decirle su identidad a Marinette mientras ésta lo seguía confundiendo y mintiendo.

Nuestro encuentro días anteriores me había hecho temblar de la cabeza a las piernas, quería disculparme ,después de 2 años le quería pedir perdón por todo lo que él había hecho por mi y que yo parecía haber despreciado.

—Adrien...yo...la...disculpame. —le tomé la mano y éste la jaló con brusquedad.

—Olvidalo ya Marinette, olvidate de mi —soltó un quejido —como yo he hecho de ti.

Y quedé ahí ,sola y rota por dentro todo por negar el amor antes que mi destino.

* * *

 **:D Hola me gusta el sufrimiento y mi cama :v se avecina más odio y recuerdos dolorosos para ambos ...Si Adrien se olvidó de ella por qué sabe su nombre (?) esa no se la esperaban ...en ésta historia ya no habrá transformaciones a menos que vayamos al pasado o a los sueños o lo que se me ocurra... Bueno Bye y nos leemos la próxima.**


	3. 03-Meow propiedad

**Esto es una "vuelta al pasado" :v ora si el por qué se enojó Chat ...  
** ** _«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto, pero la historia si es completamente mía »_** **  
**

* * *

 _Estaba vuelto loco, la pelea con THE GAMER me había dejado bastante confundido respecto a Marinette .Después de eso había decidido ir a visitarla de vez en cuando, era tan frágil, tan dulce. Era mi primera y gran mejor amiga... aunque no lo pareciera, ella no me veía de esa manera lo cual me entristecía pero no me orillaba a odiarla o algo parecido._

 _Aunque lejana, la calidez de sus palabras y su simple existencia provocaban en mi sonrojos sinceros y unas ganas tremendas de esbozar sonrisas sobre sus tiernos labios .Marinette era simplemente perfecta y me bastaron las noches en vela para darme cuenta de ello, era diferente a lo que creía, a lo que Adrien creía .Era un caramelo bañado en chocolate: Dulce por fuera y aún más sorprendente por dentro. Pero, a pesar de ello sus recuerdos se borraban en cuanto otros ojos azules brillaban ante mí. Ladybug era la mezcla perfecta de Marinette para Adrien y Marinette para Chat. Eso no lo sabía con exactitud pero era mi suposición, después de todo estaba enamorado._

 _— ¿Qué tanto piensas Chat?_

 _— ¿La qué?— Me sonrió, notó que estaba distraído._

 _—¿Quieres galletitas?_

 _Me había puesto tan serio que Marinette se tornó blanca, quería decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, Adrien la necesitaba y quería tenerla tanto como Chat lo había hecho. Me sentía un maldito por no ser sincero con ella, me ahogaba en su pureza y no podía más, las mentiras se atoraban en mi garganta queriendo salir pero sin emitir nada, cada noche después de verla llegaba a casa y mi llanto cubría la habitación,era afortunado por tenerla conmigo y un estúpido por no hacerlo de la manera correcta, sabía que ella quería a Adrien y a Chat lo apreciaba levemente, pero lo cierto es que no estaba seguro si me amaba a mí._

 _Pero, si le decía quién era traicionaría a My lady , ella decía : "Nadie debe saber quiénes somos ,ni siquiera nosotros mismos" No podía faltar a la promesa de ocultarme de todos , ella confiaba en mí , sabía que cumpliría ,ella creía en lo que yo era y amarla tanto era otra de mis mentiras . Si le decía a Marinette que la amaba como a mi vida no estaría mintiendo pero, si le decía que la amaba "más" que a mi vida... Ladybug era mi vida, nada amaba más que su Marinette. Pero My lady._

 _—Marinette, ¿qué sientes por Adrien Agreste?_

 _—Es mi primer y único amor, daría casi todo por él, es un amigo entonces también es importante, como tú gatito, eres muy importante, ¿a qué viene todo ésto?_

 _Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia atrás, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos cual amaba tanto, la quería conmigo, con Adrien y Chat al mismo tiempo, con mi YO._

 _—Chat, ¿estás bien?— se levantó preocupada oh mi dulce Marinette , no tenía ni idea._

 _Cerré mis ojos y extendí mis brazos, poco a poco el frío comenzó a calarme en los huesos ,el traje negro iba desapareciendo seguido de una luz verde tan cegadora como el amanecer mismo._

 _—Perdón —Atiné a decir. Inmediatamente me arrodillé ante ella y comencé a llorar—Lamento amarte, lamento amar a Ladybug también, Marinette, lamento ser como soy pero te amo y la amo a ella , tengo miedo de no corresponder a tu amor sólo por un antifaz vacío ,quiero tenerte , amarte pero su recuerdo no me lo permite._

 _Ella se arrodillo hasta mi altura y me abrazo, era un abrazo lleno de apoyo y amor._

 _—Adrien, te amo—me besó la frente— te amo a ti, amo a Chat amo lo que sea que_ _seas y eso jamás debes dudarlo._

 _Comencé a besar sus mejillas, su frente ,su nariz y cada parte de su bello rostro entonces me detuve, la miré a los ojos pidiendo permiso para juntar nuestros labios por primera vez ,la tomé de las mejillas y cuando cerró los ojos ,supe que era el momento ,me acerque y de la nada, comencé a llorar otra vez . En cuanto escuchó mis sollozos se apartó y comenzó a limpiarme la cara con su frente._

 _—Lo siento, la amo ,la amo tanto, perdóname pero no les puedo hacer esto—Marinette tomó mi mano y la puso en su mejilla ,con lágrimas en los ojos estuvo a punto de hacerme la pregunta del millón pero me adelanté y casi en grito dije:—También te amo ,te amo mucho Marinette es por eso que me siento como una basura ,porque es imposible amar a 2 personas y es más estúpido porque Ladybug no siente nada por mi mientras tú, tú siempre estás para mí .Te amo ._

 _—¿Ella sabe que la amas ?,¿se lo has dicho ?— negué con la cabeza— entonces hazlo_.

 _—Es que ella no me ama, no lo entiendes— Mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir más amargas y mis gritos llenos de furia la habían asustado —Lo siento Marinette—Me transformé y salí de su cuarto, días después descubrí que era Ladybug, me sentí...Idiota no era suficiente._

Me sentía mal en éste momento, a pesar de lo que le había dicho seguía sin poder olvidarla, el sabor de sus labios seguía impregnado sobre los míos y a pesar de haber intentado con tantas mujeres, nunca pude superarla, ella era más que todas, ninguna caricia ni rasguño en mi cuerpo me ayudó a olvidar ese beso, ese simple beso que se robó mi alma cual demonio. Marinette, mi Marinette, mía.

Solía verla caminar por el campus y a los que la asechaban, sentía celos, ira, todo por algo que no tenía pero era más que mío. Marinette, mi Marinette,mía.

Y estaba con alguien más, pero mientras poseía su cuerpo pasaban por mi mente unos preciosos ojos azules y susurraba su nombre haciéndolo parecer un tierno gemido, imaginaba sus labios, su rostro. Qué has hecho de mí, Marinette. Martinete, mi Marinette, MI PROPIEDAD.

* * *

 **:V "Meow propiedad" entienden ¿?juego de palabras ,Meow-Mi ,Propiedad-propiedad ...bueno ya , así es ,Adrien estuvo mojando el churro en ausencia de la Marioneta xd bueno ya. Siganme ,comente cualquier cosa y nada :3  
bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima 3**

Akari Mavis Gracias , de verdad ...la redacción quedó un poco rara pero haré todo lo posible para mejorar y que te siga gustando.


	4. 04-Amarga canela

**_«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto, pero la historia si es completamente mía »_**

* * *

Seguía refugiando mis frustraciones en las palmas de mis manos y después corría a embarrarlas en el cuerpo de alguna deseosa mujer. De cierta manera, la relación que había iniciado con Lila me había sanado las cicatrices en su mayor parte pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me siguiera revolcando con la primera piedra que se moviera.

Aunque Lila no sabía del todo mi situación con Marinette, me hizo ver que lo que YO hacía, era estúpido. Ignorarla ,llenarle los oídos de veneno y desear su desaparición completa de mi vida no eran más que actos de un hombre dolido ,no eran más que actos de Adrien Agreste... Estaba a mitad de mi segundo año en la universidad, dos años de total repudio a su persona y solo tres meses para que Lila me hiciera caer en cuenta del error que había cometido , Marinette siempre iba a ser el amor de mi vida por más que me negara y que lo ocultara a Lila, amaba a Marinette pero no podía dejar de pensar en que quizá ella tenía razón, solo la amaba por ser Ladybug ,la amaba por la idea que me hice de ella ,entonces Adrien...tú no la amas ,la estimas ...la estimas como a una compañera de trabajo y estudios ,como una hermana pequeña a la que desearías proteger de cualquier imbécil. ¿NO?

Era marzo, abril o quizá mayo, la verdad no estaba seguro, mi vida se iba volando sin siquiera darme cuenta. Los niñitos corrían por las banquetas y pisaban de momento el pasto lleno de rocío. Llevaba cerca de media hora esperando a Nino, él siempre era tan puntual, me sorprendía que en éste momento decidiera rebelarse...

En un momento de desesperación levanté mi rostro furioso...Media hora Nino ¿En serio? Logré identificar a mi amigo entre una multitud de gente que cruzaba la calle y entre todos esos rostros no solo alcancé a reconocer el de Nino...ahí estaba la dulce respuesta a: ¿Por qué Nino viene tan retrasado?

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando entre Nino y yo mientras Marinette se dedicaba a ver su celular y hacer gestos que me parecían graciosos, hasta que me atreví a preguntar:

—Oye mujer —levantó dudosa el rostro—¿A qué viniste si solo estás atenta a tu celular?

—¿Le intimida mi presencia joven Agreste?—Sonrió de lado y yo solo giré mis ojos.

—Da gracias a que vino...la mujer quería matarse y de hecho por eso he quedado contigo bro.

—¿Es eso cierto ,señorita Dupain?—comenzó a morder sus labios ,mierda ¿no podía simplemente decirlo ?—Marinette...— insistí.

—Verás, mi facultad organizará una especie de colecta y necesito llevar un modelo masculino que presente algún diseño de mi autoría. Le pedí ayuda a Nino pero me dijo que no porque "estaba muy ocupado"—Lo miró mal— Nath hasta hace unas horas me había dicho que sí pero ahora resulta que ese día su facultad tiene otro proyecto, Kim tampoco puede pues fue suspendido de todas las actividades de la universidad tras la pelea que tuvo en el último partido —Me miró con sus grandes ojos azules y me dio una risa muy forzada.

—Soy tu último recurso ¿no?

—Sabes que no es así —se mordió el labio nuevamente.

—No Marinette,lo que sé es que dices que soy tu "mejor amigo" y siempre soy tu última opción ,sabes que mi respuesta hacia ti siempre será positiva acaso insinúas que no me importan tus intereses.

—¡No es así! —Gritó exasperada, se levantó sin darse cuenta —lo que pasa es que tú, parece, tú...—comenzó a sentarse.

—Yo ¿Qué?

—Tú ,con tu forma de vida ,tus relaciones...parece que nunca tienes tiempo para mí, me olvidas siempre muy fácil ¿o no?.

No supe en que momento Nino nos vio tan tensos que prefirió irse y es que Marinette tenía razón, todo en sus palabras eran verdaderas. Desde que con la "ayuda" de Lila, Marinette y yo habíamos vuelto a ser amigos, llegamos a un acuerdo, olvidarnos de Ladybug , Chat Noir y lo que esto había causado en la relación, las peleas con Marinette se hicieron constantes al principio pues ella aseguraba haber estado enamorada de mí , de todo lo que yo era mientras yo solo la amaba por ser Ladybug. Yo me quejaba por su falta de confianza, éramos amigos solo por querer parecer un poco maduros, ninguno había superado las cosas, aún no.

Al "acostumbrarme", la rabia me carcomía el alma, no la podía ver con nadie . Cada vez que veía a Marinette con un "amigo" suyo , la ira me cegaba y corría a acostarme con cualquiera , la que fuera ...a veces eran parecidas a Marinette , otras veces simplemente me valía un comino su apariencia con tal de olvidarla o imaginar muy enfermamente que estaba con ella. No me preocupaba con quién estaba ni lo que pasaría después, no me importaba engañar a Lila porque al final sabía que me perdonaba. Se sentía cada vez más sola que yo, la quería , de verdad quería a Lila pero no era lo mejor que había pasado para mi vida, no la respetaba y no me emocionaba con oír su nombre... Sí , claro era quien me cuidaba , quien se desvelaba por mi cuando me encontraba en enfermedad, me esperaba todas las noches hasta asegurarse que estaba fundido en el sueño y entonces ella por fin se sentía en paz , muchas veces me sentía mal por ella porque yo era tan vacío, tan ausente ,era evidente mi indiferencia pero por suerte Lila podía amar por los dos. Ofrecerse incluso a si misma el amor que no podía darle.

Muchas veces la había dejado plantada, todo por irme con alguno de mis ligues...Tenía casi 20 años y no podía ser del todo maduro, ni feliz. Me había alejado de ambas, de las mujeres a las que en mis mejores momentos había jurado amar por la eternidad y, ahora en mi mayor momento de estupidez no hacía más que traicionarlas y deshonrarlas...era una basura.

Y con todo y a pesar de odiarme más de lo que odiaba mi soledad me encontraba ahí, una vez más, después de una pelea con Marinette, tratando de saciar mi furia, aplicaba el viejo unodós con una muchachilla del teatro de la universidad y sentía asco, no por ella...por mí y por el trago amargo que pasaría después. Un corazón roto más a la lista Agreste, genial así tu mejor amiga te va a respetar más...así te volverá a amar.

Y la chica de piel canela, bueno ….por ella hay mucho que rogar al cielo.

* * *

 **Dos capítulos en un día:v como secreto, la historia ya está terminada… no hay mucho que puedan hacer para convencerme jaja ,bueno :'v en fin ¿dudas? ...si, muchas...todo se arregló muy pronto entre Marinette y Adrien pero es porque en verdad este par está destinado, eso y que la historia es algo veloz.**

ElbaKheel **Si, resulta ser algo confuso, por las cosas de amor y desamor me basé más que nada en la canción "Somebody else" de The 1975 puedes escucharla y darte una idea hay una parte que dice:**

 **"No quiero tu cuerpo,**  
 **pero odio pensar que estás con otro.**  
 **Nuestro amor se ha enfriado,**  
 **estás entrelazando tu alma con otro.**  
 **Hago como que no te veo,**  
 **mientras tú estás mirando a tu teléfono,**  
 **y luego te vas con otro.**  
 **No, no quiero tu cuerpo,**  
 **pero me estoy imaginando tu cuerpo con algún otro"**

 **Y bueno es más o menos la situación de Adrien, ya no la quiere más pues no la quiere lastimar, pero aún la ama . Aún no ha superado que le haya engañado con lo de su identidad ,cuando él claramente se abrió a ella y ella bien sabía que lo estaba lastimando ,pero aún la ama. :'v espero ayudarte y si no pues sigue preguntando para eso estoy.**


	5. 05-El estado actual de las cosas

Su piel estaba helada, pegajosa y maloliente , "Marinette,Marinette vuelve" era lo que decía, me sentía decepcionada de en lo que se había convertido ...si nunca tenía tiempo para mi era porque prefería pasarla cogiendo con cualquier falda con piernas que se le pasara frente ... sentía tristeza , sentía lástima por él .

Trataba de convencerme todas las mañanas de que ya no lo amaba y lo único que debía unirme a él era el triste recuerdo de su "Purrfecta" compañía. Pero no podía , no podía pensar en él ya de esa manera. De hecho mi mente era bastante confusa .

Por un lado se encontraba lo que había pasado con él , los besos y abrazos que me había dado ahogado en su tristeza por la decepción que le provoqué hace dos años o más ...por el otro lado estaban las noches en vela que pasé al teléfono escuchando sus confusiónes por Lila , sus gemidos y los de sus acompañantes taladrando mis sentidos ,terminando con ellos y el poco amor o respeto que me quedaba por él.

Era desquiciante no poder hacer nada , verlo enloquecer las hormonas de las jovencitas de la universidad sólo para llevarlas a su cama y poder olvidar cualquiera que fuera su problema (o problemas) Lo que sentía por él se había desvanecido como la noche en el alba ,como nuestras aventuras ,como su valentía. Simplemente ya no existía , había algo más.

 _"¿Por qué no lo olvidas ya? ,realmente no creo que valga la pena esperar por él ...por lo que ahora es él"_

Nino me repetía una y otra vez que yo tan sólo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo y dignidad a lado de él , esperando algo que jamás llegaría y tenía razón. Adrien podría vivir exactamente igual sin mi pero era yo quien lo buscaba para consolarlo cuando bien podría hacerlo con otra mujer y de una manera más satisfactoria.

Pero yo era masoquista y por eso me encontraba ahí justo ahora , al filo de su cama mirándolo mientras descansaba de un montón de orgasmos que había padecido esa noche con una sujeta que ni yo conocía ( y yo conocía mucha gente del campus, gracias a él ...claro) los mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro , su espalda descubierta y sus pies temblantes. Lo que yo daría por estar entre sus brazos , por ser la imagen que tuviera frente a él, lo que daría por que mi nombre fuera el que susurrara entre gemidos y gruñidos. Pero no. Era solamente su amiga , la amiga que antes había sido su amada y quien lo había traicionado de la peor manera , quien no soportó estando sin él, que se conformó con ser sólo su amiga a seguir luchando por eso que se tenía entre las manos pero se dejó ir.

Y es que si Adrien me dijera que a pesar de los años , nada había cambiado ,le creería , me quedaría , me entregaría a él de una manera inexplicable ,como nunca lo había hecho con nadie , Ni Nathaniel ni Kim, ni las muchas mujeres con las que él había estado ,sólo él y yo por siempre.

Tomaba un café sin azúcar mientras él devoraba un plato de fruta, no podía dejar de contemplarlo ,la cabellera le había crecido considerablemente ,tenía siempre marcas en el cuello y las ojeras eran tan profundas que podría hacerse pasar por alguien mayor sin problema alguno . Pero los ojos verdes ,sus bellos ojos verdes se veían tan poco profundos ,tan acabados que pensaría que creó una barrera mágica que impedía el flujo de sus tiernos sentimientos ,no te dejaba ver lo que pasaba por su joven y caótica cabecilla. Se los tallaba consecutivamente para después dar bostezos largos y pesados.

—Anoche fue intenso ¿eh?—Seguido tomé más café. No podía verlo a los ojos ,no esta vez.

—Lo normal ,una chiquilla de teatro. Lila no pensaba llegar hoy así que aproveché ,debo admitir que tu llegada me sorprendió ,más cuando la corriste casi desnuda —comenzó a reír y yo estaba que hervía de tan solo recordalo.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer ,estabas ebrio hasta las uñas y en cualquier momento ,a) te armaba un escándalo porque descubriría que era cosa de una noche ,b ) te robaba tu cartera o c) se quedaba y probaba tu café. —suspiré— Adrien, no puedes seguir así ,tienes novia ,una reputación, un día...

—¿A qué has venido Marinette?—Me interrumpió ya sin algo de gracia en su mirada ,se había indignado.

—Tus medidas ,para el traje ...dijiste que tenías tiempo ,no me salgas con que ya no puedes porque te castro Agreste. —Adrien sonrió y se levantó, fue a ponerse algo decente y espero parado en la sala para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomaba las medidas de todo su cuerpo ,a cada mínimo contacto lo sentía estremecerse, seguro porque ya no estaba tan acostumbrado ,suponía que sus medidas eran las mismas de antes así que me salté unas cuantas.

—¿Cómo ha estado Kim? —dijo para romper el hielo.

—Bien supongo, cuando terminamos se mudó nuevamente con Max ,desde entonces nos vemos a veces ,lo último que supe fue lo de su suspensión.

Pareció no importarle, nos encaminamos a mi apartamento para poder arreglar lo del traje ,lo tenía hecho solo hacían falta los ajustes de las medidas de Adrien. Para pasar el rato le ofrecí un poco de pastel que había preparado antes ,me dispuse a coser con él como espectador ,decía que le gustaba verme hacerlo ,que parecía alguien normal por un momento.

—No sabía que habían terminado —dijo en un tono normal que apenas pude captar por el ruido de la maquina de coser.

—No pretendía retenerlo por siempre —sonrió— simplemente no formaba parte de lo que ahora buscaba para mi ,ya nada era igual ,supongo que fue la monotonía o el hecho de que él fuera el único amante en la relación.

Adrien me miraba ,sabiendo bien que lo que él mantenía con Lila era eso ,costumbre, miedo a estar sólo, prefería algo seguro a volver a arriesgar todo por alguien que tal vez no le de el traje lo puse en mi habitación y le pedí probarselo mientras yo tomaba una ducha. Sentía el agua caliente recorrer de mi cuello a mis brazos y el resto de mi ,tenerlo ahí me hacía recordar tanto ,sus abrazos ,sus besos, cada una de las palabras de amor eterno y que ahora no eran nada ,sólo una amistad forzada . Éramos dos personas que estuvieron enamoradas pero ahora debían sólo ser amigos porque sería inadecuado no hacerlo.

Al salir de la ducha ,me cambié en el baño ,mis piernas temblaban , temiendo girar la perilla y encontrarlo en un estado comprometedor. Pero no,una vez en la habitación me encontré con un Adrien que me daba la espalda, arreglando las mangas de su camisa bajo el saco. Aclaré mi garganta acto seguido giró y me sonrió, me miró de una manera que no había hecho hace mucho.

—Hace mucho que no te veía ese vestido,siempre me había gustado como te sentaba ,Marinette— de a poco comenzó a acercarse a mi ,yo me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y por impulso comencé a caminar hacia atrás, esperando encontrar una salida pero en su lugar ,la pared ,la fría,maldita e inoportuna sonrió con malicia y mientras se mordía el labio inferior comenzó a bajar su mano a la entre pierna ,me estaba poniendo colorada y exploté cuando acercó su rostro a mi oreja. —Sigues exactamente igual Marinette, aún no calculas bien el tiro de mi pantalón y ésto me aprieta la intimidad.—solté un suspiro exagerado y relaje mis hombros, aún así él seguía intimidandome—además sigues preciosa — rozó mis labios y caminó triunfante, salí del cuarto y azote la puerta, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir ,mi cuerpo recargado aún en el marco de la puerta y el piso...

— Mi gatito —suspiré apenas audible para mi.

Lo que no sabía es que del otro lado alguien pasaba por exactamente lo mismo.

—Mi lady.

* * *

 **La verdad no quiero hablar respecto a este capítulo,me pone triste y además no creo que sea tan bueno, como sea.**

ElbaKheel **: No puedo contestarte el si terminan o no juntos, pero bueno si sigues leyendo lo descubrirás. Pues sí, habían acordado no decirse nada pero Ladybug no cumplió del todo el trato,en el próximo capítulo sabrás por qué Chat lo hizo, así valiendole la vida y bueno, Adrien comete muchos errores, he de ahí la ironía del título de la historia, donde lo describe como alguien perfecto... nadie es perfecto y trato de hacer énfasis en .**


	6. Flashback-Malos cálculos

**_«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto, pero la historia si es completamente mía »_**

* * *

 _Siempre había sido de los soñadores , de esos que quieren comerse a puñados la vida. Veía a Adrien sonreír todos los días ,sentía que de alguna manera estábamos destinados a estar juntos , que la vida nos daría todo en las manos para que fuera así ...como dije , era una soñadora._

 _Después de la aparición de The gamer me dí cuenta de que él era alguien normal , como todos,como todas... con sueños y frustraciones ,temiendo siempre a lo habitual y lo que los demás creerán que eres o aparentas ser. Seguido de ésta revelación , la compañía de Chat Noir se había hecho costumbre. Venía todas las noches con la excusa de que temía porque alguien tan sensible como yo fuera atacada por algún akuma o cayera en posesión de éste._

 _Chat Noir no era malo ,era bastante amable ...pero no era Adrien. Me dolía la presencia de Chat, sus miradas , sus sonrisas . Me dolía poder conocerlo a él por completo y no poder saber nada respecto a mi Agreste ,saber que mientras uno se abría a mí, el otro prefería esconderse en sonrisas que cortaban cualquier silencio incómodo o pregunta inapropiada. Era extraño enamorarse de alguien cuando se suponía tu corazón ya tenía dueño. Pero ninguno de los dos lo sabía, no sabían que sentía algo por ellos y estaba bien, los conflictos nunca habían sido mi especialidad._

 _Aquella tormentosa noche pretendía confeccionar uno de mis tantos diseños que yacían arrumbados en el rincón de mi escritorio. Calculando lo mejor que pude ,hice el traje a la medida exacta de Chat ,sí ...a la medida "exacta". Al llegar le pedí que se lo midiera por sobre su traje ,pues era una clase de látex así que no afectaría tanto al modelo. Pero Chat era necio ,necio y quisquilloso cual niño pequeño._

 _—Chat, quédate quieto que no puedo hacer los ajustes bien—Llevaba rato persiguiéndolo, no me dejaba acercarme a tomar las medidas adecuadas._

 _—¡No!—Gritaba con pucheros—Marinette ,me vas a picar con los alfileres._

 _—Fue sólo una vez gatito y pasó porque te movías mucho,prometo que no volverá a pasar pero por favor mantente quieto.—Intenté sonar dulce pero me estaba desesperando mucho._

 _—Pero Marinette me dolió mucho , además me aprieta la entre pierna , lo hiciste muy pequeño._

 _—Chat, lo siento,lo arreglaré lo prometo pero no te muevas¿sí?—lo miré a los ojos esperando que confiara en mi ,pero con su mirada me suplicaba que no lo hiciera más. No pude evitar sonrojarme y morder mi labio_

 _—Bésame ,Marinette—Negué con la cabeza y él solo suspiro manteniéndose en la posición que le había pedido encé a recorrer su cuerpo para marcar los justes que debía hacer hasta quedar frente a él—Ayer lo hiciste._

 _—Ayer fue ayer gatito ,además era un reto—lo miré y sonreí— mantente así quieto y serás más guapo._

 _—¿Más?—Sonrió—Vamos Mari, uno pequeño...por el pinchazo de hace un rato._

 _—Ya te dije que no, Chat—formó nuevamente un tierno puchero en su rostro ...éste chico me iba a matar en cualquier momento— Uno y ya—lo tomé de las mejillas y acerqué su rostro al mío para plantarle un tierno beso en la nariz,Chat sonrió a mi acto y suspiro delicadamente._

 _—No me importa donde haya sido porque lo bueno fue recibir tu calor nuevamente—sonreí—Me gustas Marinette—chocó nuestras frentes—Me gustas pero eres pésima para calcular mis medidas._

 _—También me gustas gatito._

 _Las siguientes noches Chat no apareció ,no porque me hubiera olvidado o porque tuviera miedo de enamorarse. Le había pedido que se ausentara mientras yo terminaba el traje . Entre tanto la situación entre él y Ladybug se había vuelto más calmada, me daba cuenta de que su amor seguía ,de vez en cuando me llevaba flores o algún pastelillo que Marinette le ayudaba a preparar. Ahora me parecía todo un misterio lo que ese tonto minino era . Era atento pero severo._

 _—Ten—Dijo extendiendo su brazo con una cajita que bien yo reconocía._

 _—¿Qué es?_

 _—Un regalo,Marinette me ayudó a hacerlo._

 _—¿Marinette?¿A caso es tu novia, gatito?_

 _— No ,aún no es mi novia ...pero planeo decirle quien soy y pasar la vida con ella ,Mi lady._

 _—Chat no podemos revelarnos así como así ,ni siquiera entre nosotros._

 _—Ella lo vale , créeme._

 _—No lo creo—¿me estaba poniendo celosa, de mi misma? oh Marinette,estás dañada._

 _—¿Tú qué sabes de eso Ladybug? ¿Qué hay de ese chico por el que querías perder tu miraculous? en la última misión en la casa Agreste, Adrien o algo así...él lo valía para ti pero para mi Marinette no debe significar nada,piensa bien lo que dices mi lady , no te contradigas—Justo en el clavo,tenía razón. Había estado dispuesta a perder mis poderes por Adrien, pero el amor me cegaba, no podía dejar que eso le pasara a Chat,ni por mi ni por alguien más.. especialmente por alguien más._

 _—Prométeme algo Chat, antes de que se lo digas a ella ,me lo dirás a mi ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—Promesa real de gato._

 _Pasaron los días y finalmente le pedí a Chat que fuera a casa para verlo con el traje y regalárselo. Como pude me arreglé , me puse un ligero vestido y lo recibí enérgica. A pesar de seguir locamente enamorada de Adrien ,Chat provocaba algo en mi que no podía explicar...como si él llenara el vacío que el rechazo de Adrien dejaba._

 ** _¿A caso Chat era un consuelo?_**

 _—Es una chica linda ,princesa._

 _—Usted también es una chica linda mi caballero gatuno— dije en burla a su tono ,ambos reímos y me abrazó._

 _—No te vuelvas a equivocar con la medida del tiro Princesa ,es bastante incómodo y doloroso—dijo para después poner un puchero triste. Besé sus labios de la manera más delicada que pude y peiné su cabello hacia atrás._

 _—Promesa real de princesa._

* * *

 **Hola ,bueno ésto es un Flashback desde la perspectiva de Marinette,por eso la cursiva en todo. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado ,un comentario con su opinión me serviría de mucha ayuda.**

 **Les había comentado que la única manera de leer sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir iba a ser en los Flashbacks o en los sueños, estos "extras" referentes a ellos ,los pondré a lo largo de la historia y cuando sea requerido ,ésta vez fue alusión al capítulo anterior donde Adrien le dice a Marinette que "no ha cambiado" bueno , es por eso. Les agradezco mucho sus lecturas y de verdad si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia ,será bien recibida. 3**

 **Bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **ElbaKheel: la cosa es que este par se ama demasiado para dejarse, así cometan muuuuchos errores. Es curioso que lo veas así, en lo personal odio a Marinette xd no me mal entiendas es decir,la amo pero es muy desconfiada y lenta para algunas cosas :'v. No son muchos capítulos, lo siento pero voy a empezar a subir otra. saludos.**


	7. 06-instintos

**«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto, pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

Marinette había estado llorando en el pasillo por casi horas , me sentía bastante culpable como para abrir la puerta y acurrucarla en mis brazos. Esperé un rato a que se tranquilizara y salí finalmente ,la abracé ,se había quedado dormida sobre la alfombra así que la cargué y me conduje a su cama . Su cara estaba tan preciosa y pacifica,años,meses tenía de no verla así de cerca...me seguía pareciendo el mejor espectáculo. Tome sus caderas por sobre el vestido y la apegué a mi , tan frágil ,tan dulce,tan mentirosa.

-Se supone que estarías con Lila-Me dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-También se supone que la amaría pero las cosas no son tan simples ,bichito-Abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró expectante.

-Pero ella a ti si te ama y tú sólo vas y te acuestas con todas las que te encuentras.

-No me he acostado contigo-Su rostro cambió a uno completamente rojo,quizá se enojó...no quería que se enojara , quería estar con ella.

-¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente ,Agreste?

-No digas boberías .

-Entonces ,nunca te has acostado conmigo o te has insinuado ¿hay una razón?

-No quiero que hablemos sobre eso ,Marinette.-Se levantó con el codo y me miró como si la hubiese insultado.

-Yo si quiero hablar de eso ,Agreste. ¿No soy lo suficiente para alguien como tú? ¿No soy bonita? ¿No soy tan zorra? -Apreté con furia su muñeca ,si no paraba de hacer eso iba a terminar mal.

-No ,no ...maldita sea Marinette ,tú eres perfecta,quiero hacerte mía desde la primera vez que entré por tu ventana ,cuando solo tenía quince años. Quiero que sientas todo lo que soy capaz de darte ,pero no quiero que lo tomes como "una noche más" Quiero pedirte perdón con cada una de mis caricias. Marinette, te amo ,la amo mi Lady.-Su semblante cambió completamente, ahora sus ojos eran vidriosos, llenos de tristeza.

-Pero tú estás con Lila-dijo para seguidamente acariciar mi mejilla y abrazarse a mi cintura -no conmigo ,con ella.

-No sé qué tan enfermo suene esto princesa pero ,cada vez que estaba con ella de verdad deseaba que fueras tú quien acariciara mi cuerpo ,quien abrazara mi cuello y susurrara mi nombre- posó sus labios sobre los míos y comenzó a darme un ritmo muy desesperado ,subiendo sus manos a mi melena y tirando de ella,sentía su espalda arquearse entre mis brazos y sus gemidos reventar en mi boca ,hasta que se separó de mi y miró con lentitud mi rostro.

-Eres un maldito enfermo Adrien Agreste -besó mi frente con delicadeza para después esconder su cara en mi pecho -Pero no puedo estar contigo ,no así. Ella es demasiado buena persona como para hacerle eso.

-Y yo estoy muy enamorado de ti como para que me hagas esperar -suspire- ¿Por qué eres tan perfecta ,Marinette? Haremos lo que tú digas.

Después de unos días la acompañé a su presentación en la facultad, modelé y puedo jurar que escuché lo mucho que la felicitaban, quería abrazarla y besarla en recompensa pero ella no lo permitiría. A cambio de eso me dio mis buenas sesiones tras los telones. Caricias,besos y suspiros inundaban el ambiente mientras nos veíamos en secreto,había dejado de acostarme cada día con una diferente solo por estar con ella. Marinette lo tenía todo,hasta entonces el sexo no había pasado entre nosotros y era algo que me molestaba pero como condición tenía que terminar con Lila la cosa no era hacerlo si no ¿Cómo no herirla, como no arruinarlo?

-Marinette, salgamos-Le dije mientras estábamos sentados en las gradas del capo de fútbol ,el aire pegaba en mi cara y podía vislumbrar sus cabellos danzando en él , era tan preciosa.

-¿A qué quieres salir, Agreste?

-Tomar un café, unas galletas , un pastel ,un poco de sexo-pellizco mi pierna-¡Marinette!, eres una loca.

-Y tú un libidinoso-reímos.

-Te amo ,Marinette-le besé la frente- eres todo para mi.

-Te amo ,gatito.

Caminamos bajo las gradas, justo a un punto ciego que todos los estudiantes conocían, parecía estar precisamente diseñado para el uso del alumnado. Marinette disfrutaba el tiempo así ,acariciaba mi espalda de arriba a abajo y con su pierna rodeaba mi cintura , yo acariciaba sus pechos con una mano mientras con la otra amasaba sus perfectos muslos, sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más y se podían ver pequeñas perlas de sudor recorrer su frente , nuestros labios ardían a la fricción entre ellos,lo que provocaba en mi era único. Sus gemidos y suspiros levantaban mi ego (y otras cosas). La amaba, era todo para mi. Mi princesa,mi Bugaboo.

* * *

 **Yo no sé, pero Adrien es mi zorra favorita.**

ElbaKheel : **No estaba dentro de mis planes pero te haré un Flashback de la relación entre Adrien y Marinette antes de la pelea .Realmente Adrien nunca rechazó a Marinette, es sólo que se comportaba de una manera más distante, prefería mostrarle su verdadero ser como Chat que como Adrien aunque claro la relación que tenían era... bastante interesante 7u7 para eso si deberás ser paciente pues es algo que me acabas de plantear... tendrás tu Flashback Adrinette, tenlo por seguro.**


	8. Flashback-La cosa nostra

**«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es totalmente mía »**

* * *

 _Llevaba escasas dos semanas desde la aparición de Chat Noir en su vida, el verla sólo por las mañanas ya no me bastaba, sentía que si no la visitaba por las noches,mis días no estarían ,no podía ir a verla siendo Adrien, era extraño pensar que podría llegar a la puerta de su casa, tocar y pretender que éramos los mejores amigos, que la podría tocar y abrazarla cómo y cuándo quisiera porque así éramos desde hace tiempo, pero no,no podía. Sólo era Adrien._

 _Y no,no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que me recordaba a Ladybug, eso podría pasar bien a un décimo plano. Me gustaba porque simplemente era Marinette._

 _Sin saber mi identidad me trataba como si fuera una persona normal, no el modelo,no el Héroe sólo era yo, para ella yo era especial y para mi ella también lo era._

 _Por cuarta vez de lo que iba en el día volvía a voltear a su lugar, tenía el mismo aire de serenidad que el día anterior, el anterior del anterior y todos los demás días desde que la conocí._

 _—Viejo, viejo — giré mi rostro a Nino._

 _—¿El qué? —mi amigo se carcajeo._

 _—Llevo rato llamandote y tú sólo volteas y le sonríes a Marinette._

 _Nino tenía razón, no podía dejar de mirarla, me parecía tan majestuosa._

 _La profesora de química formó equipos tal y como acostumbraba,no me tocó con Marinette, nuevamente mi mala suerte se manifestaba. Sabrina y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para el trabajo,de más sabíamos que Chloé no haría nada, igual queríamos guardarnos el trago amargo que nos haría pasar por su irresponsabilidad y decidimos sólo hacerlo nosotros dos._

 _Me había sentado en la mesa de estudio más lejana que encontré en la biblioteca, una vez ahí comencé a realizar mis anotaciones, sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado pero preferí ignorarlo. Hasta que sentía un codazo que me hizo perder el lápiz de mis dedos._

 _—lo siento Adrien, no quería molestarte._

 _—No te preocupes, Mari. Estaba algo concentrado y ni siquiera te noté._

 _—Adrien yo,mmmm...—comenzó a morder su labio_

 _—Marinette..._

 _—Lamento ser tan torpe siempre, seguro eso debe molestarte._

 _—No te preocupes,lamento ser tan serio, aún no me acostumbro._

 _—¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

 _—Las que gustes, Marinette._

 _—¿Te has enamorado de dos personas a la vez, sin siquiera conocerlas?_

 _—No entiendo, Mari._

 _—¿Nunca te sentiste tan atraído por alguien y a la vez tan lejano porque realmente no lo conoces?, quieres saber hasta su más recóndito secreto, descubrir qué ocurre en su ser y el problema se multiplica cuando son dos personas las que te interesan de esa manera y descubres que no hay punto de comparación pues son dos personas tan diferentes que considerar que son la misma en sí, implicaría haber perdido la razón._

 _—Lo siento, Marinette. Nunca he sentido aquello—mentí._

 _—Pues es horrible._

 _A pesar de no ser tan largas,las pláticas con Marinette resultaban aún más profundas cuando era Adrien su espectador, como si quisiera darme a entender algo con aquellas preguntas._

 _No es que yo fuera muy malo o pretendiera hacerla sufrir simplemente no quería arrastrarla al hoyo del que tanto trabajo me costaba salir._

 _Solía evadir sus cuestionamientos con sonrisas o simplemente cortando de inmediato con respuestas básicas._

 _Marinette era la luz de mi vida, ella y Ladybug me hacían eternamente feliz._

 _Un fin de semana Nino me había invitado a una fiesta en donde tendría su primera presentación como DJ. Aprovechando que mi padre estaría en Italia efectuando una pasarela me decidí por pedirle el permiso a Nathalie y ella dulcemente aceptó._

 _Me sentía extraño al estar ahí, no recuerdo haber asistido a una fiesta así de alocada, aunque bien era en una mansión poco más pequeña que la mía el lugar no parecía realmente eso, la luz negra hacia brillar los globos fosforescentes y los detalles blancos, desde las vestimentas de los asistentes, hasta los marcos de las puertas. Cuando encontré a Nino me llevó a un sillón semicircular en donde se encontraban Alya, Marinette, Juleka, Alix, Kim Máx,Rose y Nathaniel, todos parecían ambientarse perfecto, tenían bebidas en la mesilla de enfrente, nuestros últimos días en el segundo año de preparatoria comenzaban y ellos sin duda lo aprovecharían._

 _—¿Piensas tomar, Agreste? —me gritó Kim._

 _—La verdad que no lo sé._

 _No,no tenía ni idea._

 _Pasadas dos horas ya sentía mi cabeza explotar, mis músculos no respondían a las acciones que mi cerebro mandaba, era más bien como si fuera el títere de alguien más._

 _Y a pesar de estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para quedarme dormido ahí mismo, o bailar como si estuviera poseído por el mismísimo demonio preferí quedarme sentado en el sillón, mirando a todos hacer movimientos extraños con su cuerpo y cabezas, como si de epilépticos se tratara._

 _No estaba solo, junto a mi se encontraba Juleka, pérdida de la realidad, se veía hasta angelical mientras dormía y balbuceaba cosas de lo más terroríficas, a pesar de ello se veía angelical._

 _A mi otro lado se encontraba Marinette, con la mira perdida en las luces de la pista._

 _—¿Te encuentras bien,Mari?—pregunté,ella estaba igual o más ebria que yo._

 _—Me gustas tanto y ahora te estoy dando una escena de ebriedad, fabuloso Dupain-Cheng, vas por buen camino._

 _Me había quedado helado ante tal respuesta, mis rodillos comenzaron a temblar y Marinette ni siquiera me estaba dirigiendo la mirada, al voltear pude notar que se mordía el labio nuevamente, mi estómago comenzó a contraerse,casi sentía el vómito entre mi garganta y mis labios, me sonrió tan seductora que por un momento creí ver a Ladybug._

 _—Besame—susurró._

 _No recuerdo qué pasó, no sé si lo hice, o no, ese fue quizá el primer beso con el amor de mi vida y no lo recuerdo._

 _Marinette me había pedido no visitarla en algunas noches,mientras confeccionaba el traje que había diseñado para mi._

 _Era muy noche y yo caminaba solo en la ciudad, estaban por apagarse las lámparas de la calle que estaba recorriendo, oía pasos tras de mi así que me detuve «gran error » Un sujeto corpulento se colocó tras de mí, sentí su navaja lastimando mi espalda baja,aún sin pincharme,era una simple presión._

 _—Dame lo que tengas, niñito._

 _Antes de girar y defenderme como era debido oí el sonido de una especie de cuerda haciendo fricción, seguido de una caída seca, giré y el sujeto se encontraba en el suelo y Ladybug estaba agachada en dirección a él tomando su pulso._

 _—¿Te encuentras bien?—mencionó mientras se posicionaba frente mío. Asentí con la cabeza y luego se me erizaron los vellos al sentir sus manos en mis mejillas—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?_

 _Negué con la cabeza pero finalmente optamos por ir caminando._

 _—¿Cómo sabías que estaba en peligro? —me miró divertida y enlazó sus dedos con los míos._

 _—Siempre lo sé todo de ti,Adrien._

 _—¿Quién demonios eres?_

 _—¿Ansioso, modelito?_

 _—Es que me vuelves loco._

 _Ladybug acercó su rostro al mío y mientras lo hacía dirigía su mano a sus miraculous, la detuve antes de tiempo apretando su muñeca._

 _—¿Estas segura de esto? —susurré casi sobre sus labios._

 _—La verdad es que no lo sé. —se separó bruscamente de mi y después de analizarme fríamente se marchó, balanceandose sobre los tejados._

 _Me decidí a seguirla y finalmente la encontré sobre la gran eiffel._

 _—¿Por qué tanta seriedad, my lady?—no parecía haberse sobresaltado, al contrario mantenía su mirada fija al infinito, ignorando mi llegada —¿my lady?...Ladybug..._

 _—Estuve a punto de perder todo, Chat... Le iba a decir quién era, le iba a mostrar mi secreto._

 _—¿Por qué? — me acerqué a ella lentamente, sólo se encogió de hombros y sin mirarme aún respondió._

 _—Siempre he estado enamorada de él._

 _Esa noche no pude dormir, me sentía molesto y no sabía si con Ladybug o conmigo, no sabía si alegrarme porque la mujer que amaba me correspondía y estaba dispuesta a todo por mi,o sentirme iracundo porque ella sólo amaba a la parte que más odiaba de mi y estaba dispuesta a todo por él._

 _Necesitaba a Marinette, ella me haría olvidarla, a como diera lugar._

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, estaba salvando el semestre, recen para que no repruebe Derecho :c**

 **En fin este es un Flashback, petición de ElbaKheel, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ignoren cualquier error, no tengo tantas energías para editarlo.**

 **El capítulo siguiente quizá salga esta misma noche.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	9. 07-Cosas buenas que parecen malas

**«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es totalmente mía »**

* * *

Y las semanas pasaban una a una cada vez más satisfactorias para mi , visitaba de vez en cuando a Marinette en su apartamento,pasábamos el rato platicando y saciando mis bajos instintos , quería tenerla solo para mi pero la situación con Lila se había puesto complicada. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella ,siempre que parecía que tocaría el tema ella apuntaba y disparaba a mi talón de Aquiles. Me seducía sabiendo que mi celo no había sido del todo controlado. A lo largo de los años ese había sido el único método a usar para seguir juntos . Me conocía bien y era una pena que yo no me preocupara en lo más mínimo por ella, es decir pensaba en otra mientras teníamos sexo, nada más humillante para ella que eso.

En esta ocasión me encontraba con Marinette , ella era tan delicada ,tenía miedo de tocarla,de romperla con solo mirarla.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Lila ,gatito?—Decía mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, bien sabía que Marinette tocaba el tema pues deseaba saber si por fin había terminado con ella y podíamos estar juntos. Pero no ,siempre no.

—Nada bien ,princesa—Marinette suspiró y besó mi frente ,la amaba y de verdad agradecía que fuera tan paciente y comprensiva conmigo . Ella misma lo había dicho :Lila, había sido muy buena con ambos como para hacerle eso. Estando aún acostados mi teléfono comenzó a sonar ,contesté y por error prendí el altavoz ,era Lila .

—Habla Adrien ,¿qué pasa Lila?

—¿Dónde estás cielo? He llamado a Nino y me dijo que habías tenido un compromiso.

—Así es — sonreí y miré a Marinette—Tuve unas cosas importantes que hacer por la mañana y ahora paso la tarde con Mari.

—Hola Lila—Gritó Marinette ,luego soltó una risita . En parte era mentira pues desde la noche anterior me la había pasado con Marinette mimandonos como si aún fuéramos unos niñitos teniendo pareja en la primaria.

—Hola Mari—gritó Lila—Ya veo ,quería que pasáramos un rato juntos pero si estas ocupado está bien. Los dejo chicos , tendré que buscar algo más con qué distraerme.

—Cuídate Lila ,los dejo para que hablen—Marinette simuló caminar lejos pero se quedó acostada conmigo besando mi pecho , tentándome.

— ¿Por qué decidiste pasarla con ella en lugar de conmigo? Ahora siempre es ella ,¿qué está pasando, Adrien?— Dijo lila con un tono diferente de voz , Marinette me miró confusa y decidió quedarse quieta , eso la había incomodado.

— Nada Lila, no pasa nada.

— Es por ella por quien me terminarás,¿verdad?—Tragué pesado, me quedé en silencio y Lila también lo hizo , estaba a punto de perder a la mujer que había cuidado de mi por mucho tiempo , que me daba todo sin esperar nada—Lo supuse , no puedo creer que los ayudé a estar juntos ,quiero que dejes a tu zorrita y vengas a arreglar esto , más te vale que no ande alardeando que te cogió porque la revuelco por todo el campo como se lo merece. Vaya arrastrada.— Colgó ,sentí como Marinette se tensaba tras cada palabra , arrojé el teléfono e intenté encontrar algún signo de tranquilidad en ella pero no , comenzó a empapar mi camisa, Marinette no era una zorra y mucho menos una arrastrada , ahora quizá quedaría mal por mi culpa.

—Princesa no hagas caso a las palabras de Lila , ella solo esta molesta—Se aferró a mi cuello y comenzó a humedecerlo también,sus gemidos y sollozos me quebraban la conciencia ,¿qué le estaba ocasionando a mi pobre niña?

* * *

Adrien intentaba tranquilizarme ,usaba como pretexto la furia de Lila pero ella tenía razón , no era más que una zorra arrastrada, me estaba metiendo con alguien que ya tenía estabilidad ,era mala , mala persona, El resto de la tarde me la pasé lo más tranquila y "normal" que pude, no podía demostrarle lo dolida que me sentía ,quizá lo correcto era que yo hablara con Lila.

Al día siguiente me encaminé a la universidad como si fuera un día más , preferí escuchar música a todo volumen para no idearme que la gente ya hablaba de mi y lo fácil que era,nunca había hecho nada con Adrien o con algún otro que tuviera pareja pero igual las lenguas son flojas y un corazón herido puede escribir sagas basadas en sus mentiras.

Camino a la cafetería me encontré con una escena dolorosa ,Adrien y Lila besándose como si su vida se fuera en ello , mi corazón estalló como un globo lleno de agua al impactarse con el suelo,sentí un terrible vértigo y comencé a caminar en dirección a los baños ,una vez ahí me solté a llorar. Adrien Agreste y yo eramos nada a los ojos de todos ,su lugar era con Lila y eso nunca me había incomodado ,pero después de la noche anterior ,creí estúpidamente que él le haría saber lo mucho que nos queríamos o por lo menos lo mucho que yo lo quería.

—Mari ,cariño es bueno verte—Gritó Lila al entrar a el baño ,me lavé pronto la cara y la miré lo más feliz que pude—Te agradezco que hayas hecho lo que hiciste ,Adrien y yo limamos asperezas , me hizo tan feliz la anoche de ayer con él—Sonreí y salí .Dolía.—Jamás me lo había hecho como lo hizo—Susurró antes de que saliera por completo.

Comencé a enfurecerme , ese estúpido había jugado conmigo, o quizá ella estaba siendo una maldita solo para atormentarme ,me solté a llorar nuevamente,me encontré con Kim y caminamos un rato ,me sentía en paz con él , por dentro era realmente el hombre perfecto. Después de un rato vagando por el campus y yendo de clase en clase me topé con Adrien ,pero no era mi Adrien. Se veía cansado ,molesto ,frío como nunca antes .Por primera vez en días no me había jalado del brazo para mimarnos tras las gradas ,no ,no era él.

—No te había visto en todo el día gatito ¿estás bien?—Acerqué mi mano a su mejilla pero él la apartó bruscamente.

—Ahora no Marinette,no tengo tiempo para eso.—Dejó de mirarme y comenzó a apretar la mandíbula,estaba siendo desagradable y eso no era justo.

—Pero si tienes tiempo de coger con Lila—giró a verme asombrado—No dejas de ser un imbécil, Agreste —Me fui del lugar ,oía sus llamados pero hacía caso omiso,las cosas no podían seguir así.

Ya no.

* * *

 **Listoooo shicos :3**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima**.


	10. 08-Agreste-Mein Kampf

**«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es totalmente mía »**

* * *

 **«Final»**

La vida nunca me había tratado bien ,desde el pertenecer a una familia de prestigio que ante cualquier error sería cuestionada sin piedad,perder a mi madre,odiar involuntariamente a mi padre y hasta amar a quien me amaba y rechazarla al mismo tiempo en que ella lo hacía...Amour chassé-croisé le llaman algunos.

Marinette me odiaba o eso es lo que siempre creí ,no me miraba,no me pedía ,no podía formular frases coherentes en mi presencia ¿Amor? Sí, llegué a pensar que era eso pero vamos, cuando se está enamorado,se busca tener siempre cerca a la persona ,tal como yo hacía con Ladybug... Hacía,me sigue doliendo el decirlo. Las azabaches se habían robado mi corazón, ambas tan simples y complejas a la vez .Capaces de sacrificarse por alguien a quien no conocen del todo pero que creen debe seguir su curso en la vida. Ladybug ,valiente ,tenaz ,inteligente y con una mirada que te hace entender que todo estará bien si permaneces de su lado. Marinette ,tierna, segura ,igualmente inteligente y por supuesto hermosa ,con un brillo en los ojos que te hace creer en ti mismo ,que te da paz y más que nada te roba el aliento.

Las visitas como Chat habían comenzado por lo preocupado que estaba de ella ,del daño que le llegasen a hacer ,de lo mucho que la pudiesen alejar de mi . Luego el objetivo de estas era saber qué tenía en contra de Adrien Agreste, finalmente la visitaba porque me había enamorado ,le había entregado cada parte de mi,había quitado mi máscara como no lo había hecho antes con alguien ,con cualquiera. Marinette tenía todo de mi ,y Ladybug lo era todo para mi (oh ironía), pero la real ironía aquí era que ambas eran la misma. Siempre nosotros mismos.

Me picaba el alma pensar lo mucho que podría fallarle ,quizá la decepción que se llevaría seria proporcional al amor que sentía por ella.

Pero,al enterarme de quién era realmente, mi vida se hizo pedazos, mi cordura se fue al caño,me había traicionado, Marinette, siempre ella. Clavándole el desprecio a mi ser ,como Adrien ,como Chat. Y llegamos a Lila ,una mujer como cualquier otra ,que me "amaba" como cualquier otra ,me amaba sin poseerme, porque a pesar de "ser suyo" nunca estaba con ella. Cada estocada era la imagen de mi azulina ,cada susurro era la ilusión de sus bellas pecas salpicadas por su rostro. Lila no era culpable de nada ,ni ella ni las demás chicas a las que utilicé, ni siquiera Marinette tenía la culpa, yo ,era yo mi propio verdugo, cavando ese hoyo en el que sin más me dejé caer ,azotando el pasado en mi espalda siempre que podía.

Mari ya quería a alguien más, le pertenecía a alguien más. Habían ya sentido cada parte que yo amaba de ella ,no podía tocarla sin pensar que alguien más la había vuelto loca entre sus brazos, odiaba la idea de que de sus labios saliera otro nombre ,uno que no fuera el mío. Me detestaba por no permanecer a su lado ,por no seguir Mi lucha y beber cada gota de ella.

Era cobarde...Era débil...Estaba solo...Estaba roto.

Nunca había amado a Lila ,jamás lo había intentando si quiera ,no la tenía a ella ni a Marinette , no tenía a nadie.

Decidido a todo y con la vergüenza en el rostro opté por hablar con mi novia , terminar con todo de una buena vez, hacerle entender que el problema todo ese tiempo era yo. Ella podía ser feliz y eso debía demostrarle , podía encontrar a alguien más , alguien que la hiciera feliz toda la vida , alguien que la amara como yo nunca pude y nunca podré.Ella no era una mala mujer y jamás me cansaría de decirlo ,simplemente no era para mi , yo no era para ella.

Un beso, un último beso fue lo que pidió.

Y se lo dí. Se lo dí porque sabía que era el final ,porque había sido un patán y quizás era la única manera de disculparme por todo lo malo que le hice pasar, por todo lo que bueno que nunca le dí. La besé con frenesí...pero sin amor,aún sin una pizca de cariño.

Más imbécil me sentí cuando a mi hermosa azabache la vi a lado de otro ,sus miradas eran de amor puro ,como si se sintiera en paz estando a su lado,como nunca lo había hecho conmigo.

Fui rudo, lo admito y quizá me pasé pero ella no debía ponerse a la ofensiva ,no me había acostado con Lila (No desde que estaba con ella) y su insinuación me indignaba , pero ahí estábamos nuevamente ignorándonos ,lastimándonos.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba yo sabía menos de Marinette y apuesto que ella sabía menos de mi, no creía que eso era bueno o malo pero mientras menos demacrada la viera ,eso estaba bien.

No había vuelto a las andadas, ni una mujer había tocado mi cama desde que Marinette y yo nos habíamos alejado tan de repente,las alucinaciones ya no estaban y suponía eso era bueno...o eso pensaba.

* * *

 _Sus cabellos cubrían su espalda, y cientos de pecas se esparcian por sus hombros, me daba la espalda y ese era el mejor escenario. La piel blanca y suave , las piernas largas y torneadas ,esas curvas que me hipnotizaban,me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a ella ,posé mi mano en su cintura y con la otra detenía su cabello de lado para poder explorar su exquisito cuello. El olor a vainilla y el deseo se podían aspirar con tanta facilidad, su respiración era irregular y sentía su estremecer tras cada mordida en sus muy marcadas clavículas._

 _Años habían pasado desde que la había tocado así,todo ese tiempo me había dedicado a satisfacerme con otras cuantas pero hoy, este día ella estaba aquí ,cediendo ,entregándose, siendo mía. Llevaba su antifaz moteado , ese que la hacía lucir tan seductora ,era lo único que usaba , me ponía tan ansioso tenerla así , la giré y comencé a besar su fretwe , sus parpados , sus mejillas, cada parte de ella tenía que pertenecerme._

 _—A-Adrien—alcanzó a decir ,la cargué y ella me rodeó con sus lindas piernas , podía sentir lo palpitante que estaba y era por mi , me apresuré y la recosté abajo de mí, comencé a besarla y a hacerla suspirar, mis sueños , mis malditas alucinaciones se estaban haciendo reales y eso me hacia realmente el hombre más completo. Cambié nuestra posición , le pedí que se sentara a horcadas encima mío—Tócame, Adrien—dijo acompañándose de tiernos gemidos ,tomo mi mano y la colocó en uno de sus senos , su voz era una oración divina para mi._

 _Comenzó a quitarme los pantalones y yo apretaba sus pechos para animarla a ir más allá ,de su boca salía una bella sinfonía de la que seguramente me estaba volviendo adicto.Aún así sentía que algo no andaba bien en todo eso que hacíamos , Marinette estaba muy ...Enardecida. Cabalgaba encima mío y yo quedaba complacido a tal escena ,su rostro lloroso y rojo me dejaba muy en claro lo mucho que me necesitaba , lo mucho que la estaba complaciendo._

 _—Vamos bugaboo,muévete más para mi._

 _—Te amo gatito..._

* * *

En seguida me levanté, mi respiración era muy agitada ,las sabanas estaban húmedas por el sudor extremo y las lágrimas, no tenía más a Marinette y eso me llevó a un punto de locura,no podía vivir sin ella ,nunca pude y ha quedado muy claro...siempre.

Me encaminé a una cafetería ,era invierno ,es gracioso que siempre sea en invierno ,tan frío , tan crudo como yo mismo para ese entonces. El café amargo se encontraba estancado en la taza blanca sobre aquella mesa de madera , los niños pasaban por el vidrio y sonreían ,tenía casi 24 años y aún me encontraba solo ,bien podría tener ya un hijo a esa edad,una mujer y una gran casa pero prefería encerrarme a leer y tratar de administrar la empresa de mi padre a su lado. Un esbelto cuerpo se sentó frente a mi ,unos oscuros lentes gigantes escondían gran parte de su rostro ,usaba un labial rojo que la hacía lucir más pálida a como la recordaba ,sonrió ante mis sorpresivos ojos.

—Hace años que no te veo ,Agreste.

—La vidano nos quiere juntos, Dupain-Cheng—sonreí.

Las horas pasaban y la plática resultaba amena , había "escapado" de Francia para ir directamente a Shanghái,ahora tenía su propia empresa de modas que por lo poco que sabía pronto se asociaría con nosotros. La noche caía y entre tanto paramos en mi apartamento,bebíamos vino y comíamos diferentes clases de quesos ,eso me ponía melancólico ,pensaba tanto en el pequeño Plagg ,quizá era la edad pero a veces la vida se tornaba más triste.

—¿Qué hicimos mal, Adrien? — su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, en todo este tiempo había tenido la respuesta, esa que me carcomía en la oficina al ver nuestra foto de generación, cuando veía sus cintas rojas para el cabello en mi cajón de ropa interior.

—¿Hicimos? ,no Marinette nada de "hicmos"—suspire—Lo hice yo ,todo lo hice mal ,lo arruiné, fui cobarde ,cedí a algo que nunca pude controlar—Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir, no pude nuevamente evitarlas,Marinette se acercó a mi y me abrazó como queriendo pegar mis pedazos.

—Te amo ,Adrien—y me besó.

Nunca habíamos hecho el amor y estaba seguro de que cuando eso pasara ,sería mágico, vería cada parte desconocida de ella y de mi mismo ,podría cerciorarme del amor que había dentro de ambos.

Halaba de mi cuello para acercarme a ella ,lo besaba y mordía, tiraba de mi cabello y lo enredaba entre sus dedos ,yo respiraba en su pecho y sentía el vibrar de sus latidos en mi nariz y mis labios, me apropiaba de cada uno de sus suspiros ,la ropa en el piso solo demostraba lo ansiosos que estábamos como para haber tomado el tiempo de arreglar todo.

Mi nombre salía de sus labios como si hubiera sido escrito solo para ser pronunciado por ellos . Al entrar en ella sentía una calidez jamás descrita ,como si hubiera hallado mi lugar feliz ,donde pertenecía, donde debía estar,sus lágrimas salían y decidí parar ,algo no andaba bien y lo que menos quería era alejarla nuevamente de mi.

—Otra vez hice algo mal —le dije uniendo nuestras frentes como queriendo entrar en su mente,negó y comenzó a hipar. Sin siquiera salir de ella se levantó sobre sus codos y me abrazó casi rompiéndome.

—Ay ,Adrien —le acariciaba la espalda y besaba todo su rostro ,nada bueno podía significar ese sollozar —Me voy a casar.

Instantáneamente sentí mi sangre helarse,mi cuerpo endurecerse y mi corazón desgarrarse ,ella lo estaba haciendo, me estaba matando ,era mi daga envenenada. Su llanto no cesaba y aunque quería tranquilizarla, ni yo mismo terminaba aún de asimilar todo.

—Entonces dejame amarte una vez mas ,quiero hacerte el amor por primera y última vez—continúe con las estocadas y ella dejó el llanto atrás, no supe en qué momento pero habíamos caído satisfechos y exhaustos, no había pedido más pues quería que lo recordara como lo mejor que pude hacer por ella y no como una vulgaridad.

Al amanecer, había despertado a su lado y quería simplemente morir en ese momento y no tener que sufrir su partida, pero no fue así. La vi levantarse, vi toda su rutina y sólo me quedé ahí ,simulando que aún dormía.

—Te amo tanto ,Adrien ,y por eso lo lamento aún más.

Besó mi frente y se marchó. Días después supe que su boda se efectuaría al terminar el mes, meses después supe que se encontraba embarazada .Años después supe que su hija era idéntica a ella ,con unos bellos ojos verdes... Su marido no era el padre.

Fue lo último que oí sobre Marinette Dupain-Cheng, mi Bugaboo, mi princesa, mi lady.

He hecho ya una familia, una mujer que me ama y un hijo que me idolatra ,los amo y ellos a mí, nunca olvidaré lo que he aprendido ,ahora sabré bien qué hacer aunque ya no sea... **The purrfect cat.**

* * *

 **Bueno,esto fue todo ,ok no. Falta un epílogo, unos extras etc,etc ,etc 😂 mi amargura me trajo hasta acá y aunque sé que no es lo mejor que he hecho si lo hice con todo mi cora y estoy contenta :)**

 **Dejé muchas cosas al aire como la hija de Marinette ,su marido y la mujer de Adrien :v cosa que quizá se explique en el epílogo, no sé.**

 **Gracias por todo ,ya saben comenten dudas, sugerencias ,voten ,agreguen a sus listas y eso :3 los amo.**

 **Bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **Cualquier error,lo siento ya saben la tablet :'v**


	11. 09-Epílogo

**«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto, pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

Mis padres sólo me habían tenido a mi , era hija única de un empresario famoso y la mejor diseñadora de París. Mi vida no era difícil, mis abuelos me daban lo que quería pues era su adoración, según mi abuela Sabine, era el vivo retrato de mi madre . El abuelo Tom decía que papá había sido todo un caballero ,era apuesto y muy atento con mamá durante su noviazgo y posteriormente en el ía un sentir peculiar por ella ,la amaba con su vida ,eso bien se notaba. Mi padre me amaba por igual .

Mamá por otro lado no hablaba mucho ,papá decía que de joven era muy risueña ,llena de vida y de ganas de apoyar a todos ,las pocas veces que he oído a mamá hablar de su juventud menciona a un tal "Adrien" papá la mira con mala cara e incluso con miedo ,a veces le dice que ese hombre no la merecía ,mamá solo contesta con un _"No es momento ,Jean "_.Que no se malentienda es buena madre ,de pequeña me contaba historias sobre las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir ,decía que aquellos jóvenes enamorados cuidaban a París en todo momento ,siempre dispuestos a dar sus vidas por los civiles ,hasta que no se supo más de ellos.

En mi cumpleaños número 10 me regalo unos aretes rojos con cinco puntos negros en ellos ,me dijo que los guardara hasta que tuviera la edad adecuada y aquí estoy ...cumpliendo mi promesa.

¿Edad? 16 años.

¿Nombre?Emma Duparc .

¿Padres? Marinette Dupain Cheng y Jean Duparc.

* * *

Era el niño más feliz de todos ,desde muy pequeño mamá nos había abandonado, recuerdo bien esa pelea ,yo era adoptado ,ojos azules y con cabellos rubios ,siendo mis padres rubios era fácil aparentar , mi madre decía que le recordaba a alguien ,me amaba pero me guardaba rencor y aún más a mi padre por seguir amando a esa mujer .

Jamás he cuestionado a ese hombre, a pesar de nuestra soledad siempre me ha apoyado ,me ha enseñado de buena manera lo dura que puede ser la vida,me ha amado como si su sangre corriera en mis venas. A veces lo oigo tener pesadillas ,habla de una lady ,supongo que de Ladybug,la superheroína de sus historias.

Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga ,una linda azabache con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda ,papá no la conoce pero desde niño me dice que le hable a ella sobre mis sentimientos ,dice que si no lo hago a tiempo me puedo arrepentir.

Hace unos años me contó de un tal Chat Noir ,me regalo un anillo negro con lo que parecía una patita verde de gato y me pidió que a los 16 me lo colocara y dijera una frase muy graciosa _"Plagg transforme-moi"_

Confío en mi padre,lo haré, aquí estoy.

¿Edad? 17 años.

¿Nombre ? Louis Agreste.

¿Padres?Aurore Beauréal y Adrien Agreste.

* * *

 _Dos sombras misteriosas corrían por los tejados de la bella e iluminada ciudad , una azabache y un rubio parecían ayudarse de unos artilugios bastante curiosos para los de alrededor. Se impulsaban casi sincronizados y se sonreían como si se conocieran aunque ellos bien sabían que la situación era nueva para el ambos._

 _ **— ¿My lady?**_

 _ **— Gatito.**_

 _Los parisinos los reconocían ,sabían quienes eran y nuevamente se sentían seguros pues sus vidas estarían en manos de ellos nuevamente, estarían a salvo, con alegría , la paz total volvería a París pues sus enmascarados regresaban ._

 _ **El ying y el yang habían vuelto**._

 _El chico la había encontrado , su razón de ser ,la mujer de su vida y comprendía que era exactamente la misma azabache que le había robado el aliento desde la infancia ,todo estaría en orden si se encontraba a su lado, si ella lo guiaba todo estaría bien y siempre sería **The Purrfect cat.**_

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí tienen todo de mi parte sí quedan más extras por lanzar pero finalmente la historia acaba aquí así, triste... bueno más o menos.**

 **Como dijo ElbaKheel, algo tan tóxico no podía acabar bien, supongamos que era mayor el daño que se hacían. No más que su amor pero sí más que sus reales momentos en paz.**

 **Ya había dicho que esta historia no sería tan larga y es bastante veloz, desde el principio fue así, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, y si lo hice (?) lo siento.**

 **Estoy subiendo muchas cosas éstos días porque al fin estoy libre, tengo otra historia y quizá esta misma tarde comienzo a subirla, gracias por todo y esperen los extras que ya tengo y los que preparó.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	12. 10-entre nosotros

Comencemos con las aclaraciones...

💀El sentir de chat y Efecto catarina son algo así como los prólogos, desde las diferentes perspectivas.

💀La furia de Chat viene de que Marinette lo vio llorar por ella y ladybug ,todo confundido y no dijo nada respecto a su alter ego (así hasta yo me enojo)

💀Después de enterarse quién era Ladybug,Adrien ignoraba a Marinette de todas las maneras posibles hasta aquél día en la torre donde la besó, después de ese día no regresó a la escuela.

💀Todos estuvieron en la ceremonia y baile de graduación excepto Adrien.

💀Al vencer a Hawk Moth (que aquí será el señor Agreste) él olvidó quién había sido y lo que había hecho.

💀Tikki y Plagg habiendo cumplido su cometido de purificar el miraculous corrompido, volvieron a sellarse hasta encontrar a nuevos portadores. Pero se les permitió a Marinette y Adrien guardar sus caso de que ellos los encontraran.

💀Después de la última pelea Adrien y Marinette no se vieron hasta la universidad.

💀Adrien y Marinette iban para carreras "conectadas" ella en diseño y él en algo similar a publicidad.

💀Adrien estuvo con Lila por despecho,pues Marinette estuvo con Nathaniel y Kim.

💀Lila ayudó en la reconciliación de Marinette y Adrien ,ella lo amaba demasiado como para seguir viéndolo triste ,sabía que lo perdería pero suponía que en ese lapso podía enamorarlo.

💀Nino y Marinette eran cómplices en las constantes infidelidades de Adrien.

💀Marinette siempre pasaba la medida del tiro en los pantalones porque temía tocar cosas que no 🌚

💀Lila sabía de las infidelidades de Adrien, incluso de las aventuras que tenía con Marinette ,por deos todos lo sabían!

💀Lila si escuchaba el nombre de Marinette en los gemidos y pesadillas de Adrien ,le dolía pero lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo.

💀Marinette nunca dejó de querer a Kim ,en el fondo era un buen muchacho pero eso no significa que lo amó.

💀Tras la pelea por el beso con Lila ,Adrien y Marinette simplemente dejaron de hablarse.

💀Marinette comenzó una relación con Jean Duparc (lean el fanfic de AlexSolaris234 en Wattpad "cartas anónimas " )posteriormente se casó con él.

💀Adrien se casó con Aurore (la chica de clima tempestuoso)

💀Adrien adoptó a un chiquillo y le puso Louis ,igual a como Marinette hubiera querido. Lo hizo más bien por querer cuidar de alguien como a él le hubiese gustado ser cuidado.

💀Emma es hija de Marinette :v. ...y de Adrien. Adrien lo sabían, igual ama demasiado a Marinette como para armarle un escándalo.

💀La empresa de Marinette nunca se pudo asociar con los Agreste.

💀Louis amaba a Emma ,y sí, eso puede pasar pues naturalmente no son nada .

💀Se les concedió a Emma y Louis ser los nuevos portadores porque YOLO ,ya saben como es el maestro Fu,pa qué preguntan.

\- Avisos -

🐞Haré un extra referente a la nueva vida de Tikki y Plagg. Con Louis y Emma.

🐞Haré un extra de la batalla final.

🐞Un regalo :v no voa decir xd .

Y ya ,supongo eso ha sido todo.

Nuevamente agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer mis guarradas ,Gracias por tolerar mis desplantes, por ser tan pacientes.

Sé que no soy buena escritora pero hago lo que puedo.

La historia hubiese tomado otro rumbo, intenté escribir en otra plataforma, Wattpad para ser exactos y la verdad es que la gente en ese rumbo me parece un poco hostil, y sí, es mi culpa mi lugar es aquí pero me gusta complicarme la vida, ahora nos enfrentamos al hecho de que corté la historia quizá no de la manera en que quería al 100 %pero buah aquí estamos, igualmente pueden leer mi nuevo fanfic de Miraculous, lo estoy escribiendo actualmente por lo que si tardaremos un poco jaja…. O pueden ir a aquella otra plataforma que no volveré a mencionar porque enfurezco, busquenne como CjDeLarge y bueno califiquen mis dotes… O no :'v

Gracias ,fue un placer en especial a aquellos que me motivaba con sus reviews

Bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima (en un nuevo fanfic 🌚) ❤❤


	13. Extra Navideño

**« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

La noche era maravillosa, pero ni con eso podía evadir el sueño. Una de las maneras en las que podía reprimir el recuerdo de Marinette era pasando el tiempo con mi hijo y sí , tal vez suene egoísta pero durante los últimos años era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo.

 _Era la tarde de Noche Buena , los padres de Marinette nos habían invitado a una pequeña fiesta ,Marinette y Emma se tardaban tanto como acostumbraban y Louis comía emparedados a escondidas de su madre, mientras yo leía un libro que Alya me había recomendado en la semana. Mi familia era de lo más perfecta , finalmente me había casado con la mujer que amaba y eso hacía todo como mágico._

 _—Papá,tengo sueño —decía el pequeño Louis mientras tallaba sus ojitos por el cansancio._

 _—Ven—le dije agachandome para poder cargarlo sobre mi hombro, su cuerpo era pequeño y muy ligero, tenía apenas cuatro años, dos menos que mi dulce Emma. Sus ojos eran brillantes como los de su madre y su sonrisa era similar a la de mi padre, Gabriel._

 _—Papi—bostezó —cuentame de Ladybug y Chat Noir._

 _—Bueno..._

 _—Ladybug amaba a Chat Noir —se oyó en la escalera — No importa cuantos Lucky Charms hubiese usado, nunca lo habría logrado sin su gatito._

 _—¡Papi!—gritó la pequeña Emma mientras bajaba de los brazos de su madre y corría hacia mi para que la cargará de igual manera a como lo hacía con si hermano._

 _—Woow, señorita¿qué le ha hecho a mi princesita Emma Agreste?_

 _—Papi..._

 _—¿Todo listo, my lady?_

 _—Todo listo, gatito._

 _Al llegar a casa de los padres de Marinette, nos sentamos juntos, cerca de Alya y Nino, los demás invitados estaban sumergidos en sus pláticas._

 _—Marinette — llamé a mi esposa — ya van tres brindis que proponen y tú no has bebido nada a tu copa._

 _—Es que no puedo, Adrien._

 _—¿Te duele el estómago? — Nino y Alya se dieron una palmada en el rostro, aparentemente había algo que yo no entendía._

 _— Tom — susurró Alya a mi suegro, luego miró a su reloj —es hora._

 _El señor Dupain se levantó de su lugar y con mucha educación comenzó a golpear su copa con la cuchara del postre._

 _—Señores, el día de hoy los hemos reunido aquí no solo por ser navidad, todos ustedes han formado parte importante en mi vida y la de mi mujer —miró a Sabine—Pero sobre todo, en la vida de mi única y adorada hija, Marinette._

 _Marinette se levantó y me miró dulce, todos ella me encantaba, nuestros hijos la miraban igualmente atentos, parecía una bella diosa. Se aclaró la garganta._

 _—No sé cómo agradecerle a la vida por darme lo que tengo, unos padres excepcionales, unos amigos incondicionales, unos hijos hermosos, pero sobre todo, más que agradecer a la vida, no sé cómo agradecerte a ti, Adrien Agreste el amor de mi vida, por amarme como me amas, por dejarme amarte como lo hago, por el simple hecho de existir yo quiero agradecerte. Por ser el hombre que cualquiera esperaría pero no cualquiera podría tener pero hoy por hoy tú estás aquí conmigo, compartiendo está felicidad tan grande, por ser el padre de mis hijo... —suspiró —de mis tres hijos,Adrien, Vamos a ser padres otra vez, amor._

 _Las campanadas que anunciaban la navidadad, retumbaban por el comedor,los invitados comenzaron a levantarse para abrazarse unos a otros._

 _—Feliz navidad a todos, feliz navidad, Adrien Agreste... Te amo._

 _La abracé, agradecido debería estar yo con el universo por traer a mi a esta bella mujer._

papá...

papá..

 _Por dejarme amarla a pesar de todo._

papá...

Despierta, papá...

 _Por darme lo que nadie hará_.

papá...

Es hora, despierta, papá...

 _Una vida feliz_.

 **Desperté**.

—¿Qué pasa, Louis?

—Tenemos que irnos, papá es hora.

—¿Hora de qué?

—Prometiste acompañarme a la cena de navidad en su casa.

—¿De qué me hablas? —dije aún aturdido por el sueño.

—En casa de los Duparc, papá...con la chica que me gusta.

—Oh sí, sí, sí. Perdón hijo, llevo un poco de sueño aún.

—Lo noto, pero vamos, vamos que se hace tarde— me gritó jalandome del brazo.

—Claro hijo.

 **...Media noche...**

—Agreste...

—Dupain...

— Feliz navidad, gatito.

— Feliz navidad, my lady.

* * *

 **Feliz próxima navidad a todos los que lean estas mis locuras, los aprecio realmente y aunque es poco y me costó y no estoy conforme, espero lo disfruten porque lo hice con cariño para ustedes.**

 **Los demás extras están preparándose, sólo es cuestión de esperar.**

 **Gracias por todo y espero actualizar antes de que termine el año... Entre tanto, felices fiestas**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	14. Extra La batalla final

_Teníamos horas de estar persiguiendo al akuma, no era fácil , eso lo habíamos entendido, sólo un niño que convertía a todos y todo en polvo. Chat corría lo más rápido que podía , llevaba 3 cataclismos (y por consiguiente transformaciones) en todo el día,su traje parecía gastado ya, el pecho le subía y bajaba , sus sienes estaban ensangrentadas y el cabello se le pegaba al rostro por el exceso de sudor,bien se podía notar el tambalear de sus piernas a cada salto sobre los techos. Y yo , bueno seguramente me veía mucho peor, estaba cansada, fastidiada._

 _El tiempo se nos estaba agotando, la bella tarde en París se estaba evaporando. Se iba ,la tarde , los edificios , la gente y mis esperanzas, todo se iba y si no nos dábamos prisa, el niño se escondería por la noche y no lo encontraríamos._

 _—Ladybug, si no paramos ahora , voy a desfallecer y no nos conviene eso —Chat había parado en seco, se recostó en el piso y deshizo su transformación, si bien me había preocupado por su mal aspecto , el de Plagg me dejaba atónita—Marinette, descansa no podemos seguir así._

 _Me tiré a su lado e igualmente dejé salir a Tikki,ella no se veía tan mal pero aún así la obligué a descansar. Sentía mis párpados pesados pero no debía dormir ,teníamos que hacer guardia para el alcantarillado donde unos pocos parisinos se resguardaban. Éste akuma no era peligroso ,el hecho de ser un niño resultaba incómodo para mi._

 _Era uno de tantos Akumas que andaban rondando por París._

 _—Marinette —Me nombró Adrien, giré mi rostro a él, se veía deshecho y su respirar no se regulaba —si no lo logramos, cuida a Plagg._

 _—Lo lograremos, yo lo sé —tomé su mano y él la apartó como si de la roña se tratara._

 _—Eso espero, no puedo estar más contigo— Se levantó y se transformó, su traje mágicamente se había renovado pero las heridas estaban tan crudas que la sangre traspasaba la tela—la noche caerá en pocos minutos, será mejor que nos larguemos a la madriguera, ese desgraciado va a encontrar a tus padres y a los demás, no perdamos tiempo._

 _Asentí y nos encaminamos, corríamos entre los callejones. Siendo noche y con los akumas cazadores en acecho llevábamos las de perder._

 _Al llegar a la vieja estación del subterráneo nos destranformamos y colocamos unos trajes similares a los que usábamos. El cansancio se veía en el cuerpo de Adrien, quién ignoraba el dolor al paso del material cueroso. Dentro de la estación que parecía desolada por fuera, se encontraban mis padres, unos cuantos compañeros y ciudadanos. La situación llevaba así casi dos semanas, era el peor caos en el que París se había visto envuelta._

 _Esa misma tarde habían capturado a Alya y eso atormentaba aún más mi mente. Corrí y al no poder abrazar a mis padres fui hacía Nino quien miraba aún aturdido todo el escenario._

 _—Viejo, Mari —corrió hasta nosotros también en cuanto notó nuestra presencia—¿lograron salvarla?_

 _Adrien posó su mano en su hombro para seguido negar con la cabeza. Nino se soltó a llorar en mis brazos, nada andaba bien._

 _Una vez alimentados, Adrien y yo corrimos a una especie de habitación para nosotros solos, hablábamos de las tácticas a usar para capturar los akumas y terminar con aquél terrible infierno._

 _—Saldré ahora, quizá si purifico al niño acabará con la destrucción, también con el sujeto escritor, la noche dejará de llegar tan pronto y tendremos más oportunidades de encontrar la guarida._

 _—Estas loca,mujer, si sales ahora los cazadores no sólo se van a deshacer de ti. si no de todos nosotros, rastrearán tu olor, tu punto de partida, nos hallarán._

 _—No tenemos esperanzas, Adrien. Una vez derrotados todos, usaré mi Miraculous para arreglarlo y..._

 _— ¿Y si no funciona, y sí no logras llegar a la guarida de Hawk Moth? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti, Ladybug?_

 _—Es la única opción que tengo._

 _—No puede, debe haber algo más._

 _—No hay nada más,Adrien. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde encontrar a Hawk Moth._

 _—Yo sé cómo ayudarlos —habló una voz en la puerta de la habitación._

 _—¿Nathalie?_

 _—Yo sé cómo llegar hasta la guarida de Hawk Moth._

 _—¿En serio, Nathalie? De verdad tú sabes cómo..._

 _—Espera, Adrien... díganos, Nathalie.. ¿Cómo sabe usted la ubicación de Hawk Moth?_

 _—Porque yo sé quién es Hawk Moth._

 _Después de recibir información de parte de Nathalie, nos reunimos con el grupo de rebeldes que nos ayudaban a la recolección de alimentos y Partimos por debajo de la tierra._

 _Cuando llegamos al punto, nos dividimos en grupos, Adrien y yo solos pues debíamos encontrar al controlador._

 _Vislumbramos un observador, era muy grande y se miraba obscuro, cientos de mariposas salían de un ventanal en forma de una._

 _—Es aquí, huelo la maldad, Ladybug._

 _—Aquí Catarina, a jefes zorro, tortuga y avispa, hallamos la entrada, corten cualquier comunicación con nosotros... usaremos los radios si algo se presenta,cambio._

 _—Enterados, cambio —fue lo que oímos de cada uno de los jefes de los grupos._

 _Entramos, todo era muy obscuro y macabro, un pasillo tan largo nos estaba mareado... si el plan no funcionaba, era nuestro fin._

 _Abrimos la puerta más grande, con las armas preparadas, al entrar un hombre con traje blanco esperaba mirando la devastada ciudad._

 _—Vaya—dijo el hombre —creí que habían muerto y sólo debía mandar a buscar los Miraculous en sus cadáveres, ya veo que no._

 _—Libera a París de la destrucción, Hawk Moth —le gritó Chat._

 _—Te equivocas, minino. Aquellos que han llevado a París a la destrucción total han sido ustedes dos, sí tan sólo me hubieran dado sus Miraculous, si me hubieran dejado hacerla volver,nada de esto estaría pasando y no sólo no hubiera susufrido por ella, Adrien tampoco estaría desparecido—Había perdido la cordura, giró a nosotros y al fin supimos quien era ese cruel villano._

 _El señor Agreste se transformó y nos atacó en seguida, Chat me empujó y ahora él y su padre luchaban con sus bastones._

 _—Estúpido gato inútil, no te metas en mi camino, tú no sabes lo que siento,por lo que lucho._

 _—¡Lucky Charm! —grité en medio de su lucha —un espejo..._

 _—Deja de creer que eres el único que sufre, menos cuando eres tú el que hace tanto daño, papá._

 _—Maldita sea, Adrien... tenías que ser tú quien me alejara así de tu madre—Gabriel había empujado a Adrien al suelo y se encontraba ahora encima de él, a punto de golpearlo._

 _—¡Chat!—grité y lancé sobre el piso el espejo para que llegara a manos de Adrien, él actuó rápido, justo cuando Gabriel dirigía el bastón a su rostro._

 _—¡Mírate! —le gritó Adrien empuñando el espejo frente a él —¿Quieres que regrese mamá, para que te vea siendo un maldito monstruo?_

 _Iracundo, Gabriel lanzó el espejo y yo logré atraparlo corrí en dirección a él y lo golpeé en la cabeza, rompiendo el vidrio en mil pedazos._

 _Gabriel cayó inconsciente y yo tomé su Miraculous, lo rompí y de él salió un pequeño Kwami que parecía fatigado, seguido miles, millones de mariposas blancas comenzaron a volar del broche y arreglar todo, las heridas de Adrien también desaparecieron y todo parecía armónico nuevamente._

 _El espejo se arregló al igual que el miraculous y luego de ello lo lancé al techo._

 _—Miraculous Ladybug —conjuré, las mariquitas envolvieron al señor Agreste para extraer de él un aura negra y luego evaporarse para siempre._

 _El señor Agreste no reaccionó hasta después de una semana en el hospital, no recordaba nada respecto a los Miraculous, todo rencor en él, había desaparecido._

 _Nos encontrábamos en pont des Arts,sobre el río Sena, Plagg y Tikki se habían sellado en los miraculous nuevamente pues el peligro había acabado._

 _—Oye—me habló Adrien quien miraba hacía el río. Estiró su brazo empuñado hacia mi—Buen trabajo, Dupain-Cheng._

 _Lo miré dudosa, sabía que seguía molesto por lo ocurrido semanas antes, por ocultarle tantas cosas, porque a pesar de saber sobre sus confusiónes, yo había jugado con el destino. Pero era la última vez, nuestra última vez. Era nuestro final._

 _—Buen trabajo, Agreste._

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, este especial lo estuve prometiendo por un rato, es lo más extraño que he sacado de mi mente y mi experiencia con series en planos postapocalípticos jajaja. Decidí concederles esto como mi regalo oficial de navidad por parte de esta historia. Es muy lindo el apoyo que recibo por todos los que me expresan su sentir ya sea en los reviews, votos o comentarios (dependiendo la plataforma en la que leas esto) de verdad que me hacen feliz.**

 **Esperen más cosas raritas como ésta en los próximos días... Lean mi otro fanfic de Miraculous, se llama All Of You y créanme es mucha miel sobre...más miel jaja.**

 **Una duda, les gustaría que hiciera una historia o más bien recopilación de oneshots lemonosos jaja... Tengo muchas ideas descabelladas pero si ustedes me dan ese apoyo, con gusto lo ejecuto.**

 **Sin más, bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **PD :Disculpen cualquier error.**


End file.
